Timothy
Timothy, also known as "Tim", was Davina Claire's first love interest who made his first appearance in Season One episode Girl in New Orleans. Davina referred to him as her "best friend" before the two reunited after not seeing each other for almost a year. After they had finally had a chance to hang out again, Tim seemed to reciprocate the romantic feelings Davina had for him, but due to Klaus Mikaelson's manipulating Davina to sway her to his side, the two were never able to officially begin a relationship. Tim was ultimately killed in The Casket Girls after Klaus compelled him to spike his and Davina's water with a deadly poison. Marcel Gerard was able to convince another witch to cast a protection spell on Davina that saved her life, but since he had no prior knowledge that Tim would be hurt, he was unable to do the same for him. After Tim's death, Elijah Mikaelson acknowledged that he was Davina's first love. Early History Tim had known Davina since they were ten years old. They attended the same school for the majority of their youth until Davina was pulled out of school at some point around the time of the first attempt at the Harvest ritual in late 2010-early 2011. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Girl in New Orleans, Davina asked Marcel to let her go to the Dauphine Street Music Festival. When she and Cami O'Connell were hanging out together at the festival, Davina admitted that she wanted to attend because she knew Tim, who was a violinist, always performed at the music festivals. Cami helped Davina reconnect with Tim by arranging a meeting between the two at St. Anne's Church. However, unbeknownst to anyone (including Cami herself), she had been compelled by Klaus to facilitate their reunion so that he could use Tim as leverage to gain Davina's allegiance. When Davina realized what Klaus was trying to do, she lost control of her magic, which caused all of the windows of the church to shatter in such a huge blast that both Tim and Klaus were thrown backward. When Davina realized that Tim had been seriously wounded in the chaos, Klaus offered to heal him with his blood, but only if Davina promised to owe him a favor in return. After Tim was healed, Klaus compelled him to forget everything that had happened that night, including that he had ever seen Davina, as Klaus didn't want the French Quarter witches to use him in order to get to Davina like he had done. In The Casket Girls, Tim was found by Klaus at the Casket Girls festival, where he once again compelled Tim to do as he said. He then held Tim hostage in order to draw Davina back to the Mikaelson compound after she had run away from them earlier in the day. Once Davina arrived, she used her immensely powerful Harvest magic to incapacitate Klaus, Elijah, and Marcel in turn with her extremely powerful magic. After the three men had been neutralized, Rebekah Mikaelson and Josh Rosza helped her rescue Tim. Rebekah then informed them that she wanted to show them something before leading them to The Garden, where she revealed to them that Marcel used the space as a prison for the vampires who betray him by locking them in brick cells and leaving them alone to starve and desiccate. Upon seeing what horrible things her surrogate father Marcel was capable of doing, Davina was shocked and overwhelmed by this new information. Tim, who was worried about her, offered her a bottle of water to drink to calm down. Shortly after they had both taken several sips from the bottle, a distraught Tim then admitted that Klaus had compelled him to drink the poisoned water and to make her drink it, too. He was then overcome by a coughing fit that caused him to collapse onto the floor before finally dying; within moments, Davina, too, was overcome by the symptoms and fell to the floor beside him. Rebekah and Josh tried to feed him and Davina their blood to heal them, but when it didn't work, Rebekah frantically called Klaus to demand to know what he did to them. Klaus admitted that since Davina had chosen to side against them, he had used a very potent poison to kill them so Davina's power couldn't be used to harm them again. However, Klaus didn't know that Marcel had anticipated that he would attack Davina, and had earlier blackmailed the witch Sabine Laurent (then possessed by the spirit of Céleste Dubois) to cast a protection spell on Davina to ensure she wouldn't die at Klaus' hands. Unfortunately for Tim, Marcel had no idea that Klaus would also target him, so he was unable to prevent Davina's young friend from dying. Afterward, Davina was so distraught by the death of her first love that she decided to team up with Rebekah to get vengeance against Klaus for what he had done to them. In A Closer Walk With Thee, Davina used Tim's violin in a séance she performed with Abigail, and he was shown playing the violin in archive footage. At the end of the episode, the Original Vampire Mikael appeared to Davina in ghost form and told her he was sorry for what Klaus did to Tim. He also informed her that Tim had moved on and found peace before suggesting that he could help her avenge Tim's death by killing Klaus. Personality Tim was shown to be a very nice and compassionate young man who cared for Davina a great deal. He was also very passionate about music and playing the violin, as shown by his involvement in the New Orleans music scene; he was also known to compose his own music, such as the song he performed for Davina at St. Anne's Church. Despite the fact that Tim had witnessed the use of supernatural abilities on more than one occasion, he did not appear to know about the existence of vampires, werewolves, and witches. Physical Appearance Tim was an attractive young man of slim build and average height who had shaggy, dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. He seemed to dress in a "hipster" style and was always seen wearing plaid flannel shirts with slim-cut pants in neutral colors. Appearances Season One *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' (Archive Footage) *''The Casket Girls'' (Death) *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' (Mentioned) *''The Big Uneasy'' (Mentioned) *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' (Hallucination) Season Two *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Name *'Timothy' means "in God's honor".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timothy_(given_name) Trivia *In Sinners and Saints, after Elijah fully awakened from being daggered, Elijah repaired Tim's violin for Davina. *The violin piece he plays in Girl in New Orleans is called "In Crimson" and was composed by Jesse Greene. *He is the first human in the TO/TVD universe to die from being poisoned. *His relationship with Davina could be described as Romeo and Juliet-like, as the two were from two conflicting factions (humans and witches), they were both very young when they met and fell in love, and they both died in each other's company — Tim was poisoned (much like Romeo), and Davina died at the hand of a blade after having "died" from poison herself (much like Juliet). *Tim is one of five characters in the TO/TVD universe who are known to play the violin. The others are Elijah Mikaelson, Gia, Josephine LaRue, and Dahlia. *With confirmation human souls are found in the dimensions, he either found peace or went to Hell. Gallery Tim TO 1x04.jpg Tim 2 TO 1x04.jpg Tim 3 TO 1x04.jpg Tim 4 TO 1x04.jpg Tim 5 TO 1x04.jpg Tim 6 TO 1x04.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (12) FULL.jpg Casket52.jpg Casket54.jpg Casket66.jpg Casket77.jpg Casket78.jpg Casket79.jpg Casket83.jpg Casket84.jpg Casket91.jpg Casket98.jpg Casket99.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Humans Category:Deceased